Your eyes on me
by QueenSalvatoreUdinov
Summary: You all probably remember Erica Flynn, right? Well this story is based on after she escaped, she decides to come back and makes a deal with e gets imunity and they get her help.How will Lisbon react? How will Patrick react? Find out.
1. First Chapter

This is my first fanfiction, so please don't judge to idea just kind'a came to me, I have no idea why, the first chapther isn't very long but I promise next one will be longer.

So thanks for reading and please leave me some comments.

**FLASHBACK [Three years ago]**

[Luther Wainwright's office] 3AM

"Please, sit down miss Flynn." Fake politeness was obvious in his voice, but if she noticed she choose to ignore it and sat down straight in front of him. "Yes, thankyou."

"Alright, what kind of information is it that you have?" It was pretty sad actually he was the boss and yet he was the last one to find out the deal that was made with the criminal in front of he had no choice, when his boss said something Wainwright had to wasn't like Jane, that he could do anything and get away with it.

"I have information you need, about Vladimir Ivanov.I believe you've heard of him."

"What kind of information could you possibly have on him?" Of course he head of Vladimir he was one of the lead drug trafficers, he had people all over United States that's what made it so impossible for the CBI to catch him.

"Well, as you are aware off sixs months ago I escaped your costudy and left the States." Here she took a small pause before he nodded his head persuading her to continue. "First I left to Spain and it's needless to say I was happy, I had money and everything I needed but then after about two months the money ran I called Vlad, he was one of my husbands...Well lets call him friend."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with anything?" He snaped at her, rudely interupting was three in the morning he sure as hell wasn't in the mood for her stories. "I'm getting there, so shut up." Erica snaped back which honestly suprised him, it's been a long time since anyone talked to him that he didn't like it. "I see you don't want to work with me, but believe me when I say working with you wasn't my idea, so if you want to snap at someone snap at your boss." She defended herself.

"So, where was I? Oh right..I called him and he borrowed me some money." My some money she meant one milion dollars but he didn't have to know that. "Everything was great untill a couple of days he called me and he wants his money back, I don't have his money therefor I decied to go to your boss and well I believe you know the rest of the story.I asked for imunity and in echange you get all the information about single person that works for him." Fake sweetnes driped from her just nodded while she talked.

"And let me guess my boss has already agreed to this and I have no choice then to work with you." First she said nothing before responding. "That sound about right."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**FLASHBACK [THREE YEARS AGO]**

[Luther Wainwright's office] 13:00PM

Erica was sitting in Luther's armchair, her back turned towards the door when she heard the door open. "You needed me boss?" She heard Patrick Jane's voice.

"Oh, you have no idea darling." She turned the armchair, revealing herself with a cocky smirk already on her face was one of pure shock. "Lisbon? Lisbon?" Patrick screamed which caused Erica's smirk to grow bigger.

"Did you miss me?" He just stood there now, staring at her. "Are you okay? You look a bit pale?" She obviously mocked him. "Lisbon..." He repeated.

"What is it?" Teresa came inside verry anoyed. "Look who's here." He pointed towards Erica and that made all the files she was carrying fell right out of her hands.

"Hello." Erica waved with a smile. "Erica Flynn, okay, wow, put your hands behind your back and turn are under arrest." Erica obeyed while rolling her eyes. "Your boss obviously forgot to mention." Just then he decided to walk in.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lisbon turned around.

So, this is the end of chapther I said already the next one will be longer and will explain so I wouldn't forget firts couple (two or three) chapthers will be flashbacks.


	2. Second chapther

Okay, so here goes the second chapther.I just want to thank fandomwoman2015 for becoming my beta reader.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Mentalist, sadly.**

**FLASHBACK [THREE YEARS AGO]**

[Luther Wainwright's office]

"What the hell is going on here?" Luther's voice forced Lisbon to turn around and face him.

"That's something I would like to know, why is Erica Flynn inside of your office?" This was first time since Lisbon came that Patrick said anything.

"Agent Lisbon, please release Miss Flynn and then I will explain everything." Luther didn't even look in Patrick's direction, it was obvious he was still upset about what has happened at the crime scene, not only did he insult the widow but he also attacked her brother.

"But sir with all respect..." She started explaining why releasing Erica was a terrible idea but he cut her off immediately. "Now, don't make me tell you again." Patrick was just standing on the side being quiet, not something that happened very often.

"Fine" Teresa Lisbon did as said, she removed the same ones she just placed on Erica less then minutes held her gun with one hand as Erica turned around facing her.

"Okay, so please sit down." Wainwright sat down into his armchair gesturing with his hands towards the couch in the corner and two armchairs in front of obeyed immediately sitting down onto the couch while Teresa sat into one of the armchairs and Erica sat onto the other end of the couch.

"I guess I should Flynn is ours was recruited this morning, my boss made a deal with SAPD and the deal is she is going to help us catch Vladimir Ivanov and in return she gets immunity." Patrick noticed how unhappy with this his boss was.

"What kind of help could she provide?" Lisbon asked pointing towards Erica clearly annoyed with all of was ridiculous, a killer being an Informant.

"Lisbon, why don't you try to calm down?" Patrick stood up and went to stand next to Lisbon while she looked at him like she was ready to kill him for what he just said.

"Calm down? What the hell is wrong with you two?" She turned, first towards Patrick and then towards her boss. "She killed her husband, and then she ran away to God knows where while we looked for her like idiots, and now we are just supposed to believe her, why?"

"Because I have information that your boss needs let's not forget Patrick here killed someone too and you have no problem with him working as a consultant." Erica snapped back, defending knew this was going to be a problem; they had too much history together.

"Excuse me, how dare you talk to me like that? Patrick was set free by the jury, he wasn't guilty, you God's sake you killed your own husband." Lisbon stood up walking closer to Erica. "Why the hell would anyone here trust you? You're lying."

"Agent Lisbon, please calm down." This time it was Wainwright who tried to calm her down but it seemed to annoy her even more. "Why is everyone here defending her?" Once again she turned towards Patrick. "You know her; you saw what happened the last time she was helping."

"She could help we've been working on Vladimir last 15 months and we still have nothing on him, she does." Her boss responded in a calming voice.

"But...but..." Teresa Lisbon, the one who was usually rational and calm was now on the edge of a break down. "Vladimir Ivanov is my..." She stopped correcting herself. "...is my case and I don't want to work with her." This came out more as an e sounded almost like a child forced into eating all of its vegetables.  
"Teresa..." Patrick walked to her trying to sooth she ignored him. "Hey, look at have to calm down, take deep breaths." She obeyed breathing in and out, in and out. "I have to leave; I have to leave before I do something stupid." Teresa left trying to stop herself from crying even though' the tears were already in her eyes.

She walked, no she runner down the empty had no idea why she reacted like that, there was just something about Erica that made her freak out, maybe it was because of Erica's attitude or maybe she was just yellows of Erica, no that made no sense to would she be jealous of her? Because Erica was pretty and smart and she got every man including Jane to do whatever she wanted them to? She hated herself for letting that get to her, but it did.

She wiped away the tears from her face, trying to remove all the trace of crying. Her eyes were still red and puffy but there was nothing she could do to change that so she just went to her office trying to avoid everyone. On her way Cho and Grace both asked her what's wrong and she just shrugged them off telling them it was at was a lie but what was she supposed to tell them 'Erica is back and she is already ruining my life' that wasn't an option.

Meanwhile at the office everyone just stayed quiet not sure what to say Wainwright starred at Patrick, and Patrick starred at Erica. Unsure what to say Erica just stared back at him and then after a while she smiled. "So, this went better than I thought it will." Erica said breaking the awkward silence.

That seemed to make him come back to reality and stop starring at her. "I'm going to go, make sure she is alright." Patrick excused himself before even giving his boss an option of saying left the office down the same corridor he saw Lisbon did.


End file.
